Nostolgic Naruto P2
by NaruKiba story finder VTS
Summary: Okay this isn't me stealing a story or trying to take others credit just want to see if the author will respond. Kiba comes over and Naruto confesses how will things work out between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Nostalgic Naruto Part 2.**

**~~Disclaimer~~ I OWN NOTHING IN THIS OTHER THAT THE !PLOT'S continuation!**

**Original story posted by ****Himaru-Kun**** I'm writing this in hopes that he/she will maybe finish said story and this is NOT an attempt to take over or control it so for all fairs sake SUCK IT FLAMER AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. Unless requested by ****Himaru-Kun**** or the FF CEO's the story will remain up.**

"" **(words) , **_**''(thoughts)**_**, triple periods … (a moment of pause)**

**So without further ado!**

* * *

~_last time~_

"Later!" Kiba said walking in the other direction.

_~Now~_

Naruto turned away from KIba and jumped off to his apartment. He landed in front of his door and quickly entered. One look at the mess that he had at hand he figured he was screwed

"Dammit there's no way in hell I'm gonna get this done before he gets here. He won't even be interested in coming in the house let alone the bed.. room." - " 'CRACK' Naruto gave himself a nice smack in the face to shake him out of his depression. "gotta stay focused and think of a way to make this go faster" He closed his eyes and thought deeply(rare time for Naruto). _'Dang it I got nothing I'm alone here, I bet at least when Kiba is made to clean he has Akamaru use man beast clone to help…him'_

"THAT'S IT!" The blonde yelled, a fist in the air.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke ten clones appeared before him, all having the same look of _determination in their eyes as the original. "Okay we've gotta get this place_ looking as perfect as possible before Kiba arrives!" Naruto shouted as the clones scattered and got to work. Even with eleven Naruto's working they didn't finally finish until really late in the evening . When the last clone finished what he was doing Naruto flicked a hand sign and they disappeared, he bolted to the bathroom and stripped down to his birthday suit and turned on the water.

While in the nice steamy shower he thought about tonight.

'_Okay the house is spotless and I know I have enough food that doesn't include Ramen for us to eat.'_

He stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself off while walking towards the window. Naruto propped it open and noticed that it was just dark enough outside to see Kitto out sparkling in the night sky. He looked up and closed his eyes.

'_Please Kitto let tonight be in my favor...I'm not sure I can stand being with out Kiba as the love of my life…Please let us be together after tonight forever.'_ Naruto could feel his eyes start to turn glassy, but he force back the tears._ 'This is my last chance, it's everything or nothing'. _The blond thought as he closed his window while giving the star one last glance, before making his way to the closet. He opened in up and was happily surprised that not a few but all of his clothes had been washed. Naruto smiled while he put on a black T-shirt and dark green shorts with the symbol GR stitched into the left side of it. He let the towel around his waist fall reveling all his glory, and not a second later there was a nock at the door.

"Dammit," Naruto muttered under his breathe temporarily forgetting about Kiba's sense of hearing. Said Nin in the other side of the door stared at the door with a smile turned into a frown while holding Naruto's groceries.

'_I thought Naruto wanted me to come over' _he thought dejectedly and started to slowly turn away to walk back down the stairs. "KIBA HOLD ON A SECOND I'M GETTING DRESSED". Kiba heard the blond dope yell inside the apartment, so he leaned against the wall and waited. A minute later Naruto came flying out of his apartment nearly ripping the door off its hinges walking, right past Kiba not noticing him.

"Well you sure took your time" the tattooed teen said causing Naruto's head to spin around so fast almost giving him whiplash. "Sorry thought I had a few more minutes before you got here." He gave Kiba a sheepish smile. "Well should we go on inside." "Sure", the canine-nin gave the fox a small smile before following behind him into the apartment and closing the door behind him with his foot.

Naruto took the bag of groceries and to the kitchen and put them away. "Thanks for bringing the stuff over Kiba; I was starting to run low." "No problem but, you know what I want in return though right."Kiba gave a victorious smirk to the fox. Naruto froze over at this. "Alright …Then can we go to the bedroom?" He spoke in a now quiet and somewhat solemn voice.

"Okay." Kiba barely whispered. They both silently with the thick atmosphere surrounding them made their way to the bedroom and sat on the bed listening to the springs creaking underneath the heavy weight of the combined teenagers. They both just sat there for a few minutes before Naruto spoke.

"Kiba… Could you please tell me your dream first?" Said brunette opened his mouth to give a witty retort but was cut off before he even spoke. " Please? I-I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, and I swear on everything that I hold dear to me that I won't laugh, get mad, insult you, or tell anyone. And no matter what it is I won't let it cause anything bad to happen to us."

Kiba was a bit shocked by the blonde's words as if he was truly worried that what Kiba said about the dream was the most important thing in the world. "Ok-kay" He took a minute or two just breathing in and out slowly before starting with his eyes looking down at the floor underneath his feet.

"I-I was taking a Sh-Shower, and … um… you might… have been… in… it with M-Me and we did stuff…"When he finished speaking he closed his eyes and tensed up waiting for Naruto to yell at him for dreaming of something like that or just outright throw him out.

Naruto sat there and stared wide eyed at Kiba, his heart thumping rapidly in happiness and nerves so fast he was sure Kiba could hear it. "Did you like it?" he asked hesitantly keeping his voice calm and even to hide his nerves. _'Please Kitto, let him say yes''._ Kiba's eyes snapped open to look up in Naruto's eyes, eyes that showed the night sky in them.

'_I can't lie to him…No matter how much he will probably reject me; forgive me for saying this Naruto._ Kiba broke eye contact once again and said, "I-I did… And Naruto, I think that I might like you as, well… more than a friend. He finished with his heart pounding hard, loudly, and fast hoping Naruto couldn't hear it as he waited for the blond's disgusted response.

After breaking contact for the umpteenth time, Kiba felt something unbelievably warm crash into his mouth and leave itself there. He looked up to see Naruto passionately kissing him. '_Come on Kiba! Please don't fight it._ Naruto mentally begged.

It took a moment or two but finally Naruto felt Kiba start to lean into the kiss and start to try dominating it. He sucked the canine-nins, tongue into his mouth and began to taste the part of the person he's been so desperate to have. The tongues started t o fight with one another until the need for air became too great.

Once they parted for air Naruto leaned into Kiba's ear and whispered lovingly, "I love you Kiba Inuzuka." He leaned in even more until his lips were against the ear. "And I have for a while now." He kissed the ear lobe and slowly moved down to Kiba's lips. "Naru-" Kiba started before the whiskered boy claimed his lips again. The boy's kisses were divine and Kiba couldn't help but thread his fingers threw the blond spikes and pull him closer.

He stuck out his tongue and traced Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened up instantly and once again sucked in the tongue. The two sat there breathing through their noses while familiarizing themselves with one another. After a few minutes Kiba put his hands on Naruto's face and gently pushed him off.

"Naruto?" After all of that Kiba was still surprised by the boy's actions and words but he felt the next question that was spoken would decide if he would be happy with this or be destroyed by it. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto's eyes went wide and watered a bit. "Kiba…

I would love to be your boyfriend."

Instantly their lips were connected only to be broken apart by Kiba again. "You know?" he smirked. "Since we're dating there can't be any secrets between us, so until you tell me your dream", the smirk grew into an evil grin. "No more kisses." Naruto looked comically horrified at this and somewhat nervous.

"Okay but, first" Naruto gave him a stern yet heartfelt glare. "Promise that in return you will never leave me and cherish me." "Naruto why would I-I okay I promise to never leave and always cherish you" Kiba spoke Naruto's almost in human gaze crumbling his tough guy persona very quickly. The gaze broke when Naruto gave small smile and gave Kiba a peck on the lips. "Good"

"Right, the dream was when I was in the coma. In the dream I had woken up and pretty much everything aside from a few detail happened the same as now." Kiba was a little suprised that Naruto had almost predicted the future in his coma. "In the dream we had started going out, we had gotten rather um far? To say the least in our relationship. But the night that we had decided have sex we ended up confessing our love for each other. Kiba smirked at that but felt that something was…off.

"However the moment we were asleep…" Naruto started to make choking and sobbing noises, the Burnett was in complete shock he had never even seen Naruto pull off an honest gloomy look, so seeing the boy sobbing and crying really made him worry. " I had awoken f-from the c-co-ma in re-ali-ty and it just felt like my heart was being torn to shreds at the thought of being alone again." Naruto had reached an emotional break and the tears overflowed like a waterfall and he had started to sob hysterically as the emotions he was holding spilled forth and out. Kiba whose heart gave a pain clench, pulled Naruto into his lap and let the blond cry out onto his chest and neck.

'_Poor Naruto...going that experience must've shattered him.'_ Kiba pulled Naruto closer and began rubbing his back in slowly in soothing circles. He laid his head into blonde locks and was surprised by how soft the spike adorning the head where, he had to fight the urge to happily nuzzle it like a puppy. "Naruto... I'am so sorry you had to go through something like that".

After a minute or two Naruto had stopped crying and slowly raised his head up to give Kiba a small peck on his bottom lip. He pulled back slightly and whispered tiredly, "Thank you Kiba for accepting me and being my boyfriend." With that Naruto fell asleep in the canines arms.

"I would have it no other way," Kiba said back before he too fell asleep. In their sleep Kiba leaned back on the bed and they both had a comforting dream of the two of them and a certain star shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

**Okay read and review or don't, I don't honestly care.**

**Just want the original authors response good or bad.**


	2. happy awakenings

Nostalgic Naruto part 2 chapter 2

Happy awakenings.

Naruto hadn't slept this deep and happily since he was in his coma, but he knew that as soon as he woke up in Kibas warm embrace that the old dream couldn't even begin to compare the real happiness the blond felt as he watched the dog-nin breathe in and out, air warming his whiskered face. The fox closed his eyes and nuzzled into Kiba's chest more.

Kiba had never slept this well before. He could feel an extraordinarily warm mass on top of him and wrapped around his back. He wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep and hope that he never has to get up. The mass was so warm that he couldn't help but squeeze it into him. The thing compressed a tad and then hardened, without realizing it he kept squeezing it in tighter and tighter until.

"GYAH KIBA! You're hugging me too tight I can't breathe", Naruto struggled hoping to get his boyfriends attention before he suffocates. Kiba's curiosity got the better of him and he finally had to open his eyes... to be confronted with Naruto as the warm mass he was squeezing so hard.

"N-Naruto?" Kiba (not remembering last night) was confused as to why he was in bed... and hugging the whiskered teen? Hearing his lover's voice Look's up at Kiba as a smile graces his face. "Hey good morning Kiba," he leaned in toward Kiba and pulled him into a long kiss..

Kiba wanted to scream right then and there. He was in shock that one of his friends, who as a guy. Was kissing him. He could feel the blonde's lips on his own as Naruto ran his tongue on Kiba's bottom lip. Just as he was about to throw Naruto off him last the memory of last night came speeding into his head. The confessions, the dreams, and the little makeout session.

'Why won't he kiss back already, I thought he...' Naruto's heart stopped as a thought crossed his mind. 'He he couldn't have forgotten about last night already could he? His heart felt as if it was being torn to shreds the thought of Kiba resenting him for doing this put his hands on Kiba's chest and was about to pull away when he was stopped as Kiba responded back at the last second by leaning into the kiss and pulling Naruto closer to him. Kiba didn't know how to describe Naruto's taste, if he could it would only be described as heaven. He trailed all of the boy's mouth with his tongue until the need to breathe became too much too handle.

They broke apart panting heavily. Naruto caught his breath after a minute and spoke with an open mouthed smile. "I love you so freakin much Kiba Inuzuka". He leaned again but, a hand and Kiba sitting up stopped him. Kiba gave a quick yawn to fully wake up. "I would love to continue this fun be we do still have stuff to do today." He snickered " I mean, I do have training with my team and I'm pretty sure you do as well."

"Nope I'm free for the day." Naruto smiled and hopped off the bed. "Don't even think about leaving before I've made you breakfast, oh and if you need to feel free to use my shower." "Thanks Naruto." Kiba started to take off his jacket and with a light pull his shirt came off an Kiba let out a sight at the feeling of the air on his exposed torso. He was about to take off his pants when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned around to give his devious smirk to Naruto.

"Like what you see Uzumaki." Naruto gave a slight blush before leaving the room. Kiba gave a light chuckle before grabbing a towel and heading into the shower.

In the kitchen Naruto was making Kiba and him a giant breakfast when he heard a noise from the other room. He immediately took the food off the stove and turned off the burner. 'What was that', he thought curiously, then he heard it again. Naruto followed the sound and quickly found himself outside of the bathroom blushing deeply, after a moment of contemplation he quickly and quietly stripped naked and very slowly opened the door. 'Thank God I remember to keep the doors in this house well oiled'. he walked into the bathroom and set his stuff on top of Kiba's, and froze when he heard a lust filled maon.

"Narutooo p-please I don't think I can.." Kiba panted heavily. Just with that one sentence Naruto's cock sprang to life followed by his sharp but silent intake of air. He couldn't believe that Kiba, his Kiba had moaned his name. With a devious smirk he slowly entered the shower behind the boy and noticed his closed eyes. He grinned madly as he slipped his hands ghostly around Kiba's waist but didn't let them touch. Then in one motion clasped his arms around the skin and let his pinky finger travel a little south and fondle just under his love's prize. The reaction was spectacular as Kiba yelped out in fear and pleasure as he jumped nearly a foot in the air, causing Naruto to burst out in laughter at him.

Kiba turned around with his heart pounding and gave the teen a menacing glare. "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?". Kiba yelled very mad and angry into Naruto's ear,"Sorry Kiba but I couldn't resist when I heard you call out my name". Kiba blushed a blood red removing any trace of his clan markings, Naruto only let out a few stifled giggles before leaning in and kissing him. "Can you forgive me Kiba? Please, I really am sorry about scaring you."

Kiba was about to respond when he felt something poke his thigh as Naruto kissed him grabbed the back of each others heads and pulled in closer, Naruto traced his tongue along the top of Kiba's teeth, moaning when he felt one of those sharp canines cut the tongue.

They both by now had felt each other's 'Problems' so Naruto reached behind Kiba and shut off the water. They moved quickly to dry themselves off when suddenly they heard a loud barking coming from outside. The naked brunette unceremoniously walked over to the window and threw it open to lean forward, look down, and spot Akamaru barking at him.  
"Kiba your mom wants your but home now, you are in some deep shit for not coming back last night.!"

Kiba let out a frustrated growl "Can't you stall her for an hour or two I'm in the middle of something important here." "Are you forreal, no way am I putting my ass on the line like that. Now let's GO!"

"Ugh fine give me a minute" Kiba angrily shut the window and turned to a hard Naruto in all his naked glory. "Is everything alright Kiba? You seemed kinda angry while talking to Akamaru."  
"Yeah my mom's mad at the fact that I didn't come home last night, so I have to be going". He watched as Naruto's eyes dull in sadness at hearing him leave."Hey" Kiba walked up to Naruto and hugged him while leaning into his ear like the other did last night. "In excuse for me leaving how about I stay the night here with you and take you out on a date tomorrow?" he leaned lightly kissed Naruto's ear before releasing him, or trying to before he was pulled back in with bone crushing force. "Thank you Kiba, I really do love you and I can't wait to see you later tonight."

They shared one last passionate kiss before getting dressed and Kiba leaving. When the door closed Naruto walked over to the window and opened it up, jumping onto his roof. He laid down as the bright sun beat upon him,closing his eyes he let out a happy sigh. He was content with just laying there with the worlds biggest smile on his face, while his body was about to burst with all his happy and excited energy.

'I can't believe it, I feel as if I'm on top of the world. Kiba and I are finally together and dating. Tomorrows only going to get better !" The blonds smile brightened even more as he thought. 'I wonder where he's going to take me?' "Kit be careful around that mutt, he isn't trustworthy." "Shut up kyuubi! You're always saying that about people without even giving it a chance." Naruto was yelling back at the fox who scoffed in response. " I'm telling you to be careful he accepted you far too quickly for me not to be doubtful. I won't try to stop you from being with him but, I'm warning you not to get your hopes up. His and your proclamations of love are probably to different things, so I don't think his cherishment of your's will be taken seriously." The fox chided while watching Naruto grow more frustrated towards him.

"SCREW YOU FOX? I wouldn't be with him if I couldn't trust him so shut up! A now angry Naruto jumped up from the roof and sped off to the forest to get some training in. 'Foolish boy, I can tell by the pups scent and how he's acted around people in the past that he will fuck up majorly, I WILL BE THERE THE MOMENT HE DOES!' The nine-tails thought before disappearing into the cage.

A couple blocks away Kiba and Akamaru were having their own conversation while walking home.

"Why did you spend the night at that idiots house, I thought you were going over to drop off some groceries that he left over."

"First off don't call him that Second, we had gotten into a fight over a dream each one of us had so he had me come over so we could talk in private. One thing led to another and now we're kinda...dating." Kiba mumbled the last part but Akamaru still heard it loud and clear. "WHAT!?" The dogs jaw was on the ground in shock. "Yeah, I'll tell you more after I get my punishment from Ma when we get home." Even though Kiba was on his way to one of the two scariest women in the world (First being Tsunade), He felt as if he couldn't be happier.

At least he was until he stood outside of his house, by this time he was a little hot under the skin with fear. "Might as well get this over with". He slowly took the handle and turned it open. "I'm ho-"

"KIBA INUZUKA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK LAST NIGHT!?" The woman known as Tsume shouted from the from the living room as she and her partner, the wolf-dog Kuromaru, bolted into the kitchen (He entered through the kitchen door). The glare she was giving him made him tremble.

"I-I ended up staying the night at a f-friends house". Kiba started to scratch the back of his head nervously,"Naruto was feeling kinda down so I thought I would spend the night with him and cheer him up." Honestly he wasn't lying- completely.

"Okay but why do you smell like him so much?" "Well his couch isn't in the best of shape so we slept on his bed.." Kiba's voice trailed off at the last part. "Kiba, your an idiot, go and get your supplies together you have a mission in a few minutes and Your team is already making their way towards the gate to wait for you. Oh and pack for an overnighter.

"Okay" KIba's face dropped a bit as he thought about it. 'No kissing Naruto goodnight I guess, maybe a good morning one though.' What really felt like a bullet though was when Tsume saw the face drop and added. "Don't worry,when you get pack you have that party with that Miyu girl later in the evening." she said with a smile as she and kuromaru departed out the door behind Kiba. Kiba leaned against the closed door and sunk down to his knees. 'Dammit how could I have forgotten about the party and mom's arrangements.. I guess I'll just have to cancel on me and Naruto's date tomorrow night.' A few minutes late he and Akamaru departed towards the gate and thankfully from the current situation.

Later with Naruto

Naruto was finishing his dinner of freshly caught fish and ramen, when he took a glance at the clock. "It's nearly midnight, I can't wait up all night for him." He changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. "He probably got stuck on an overnight mission or something." Naruto laid down and threw the blankets over himself while turning towards the window. By now he could find his star in an instant, as he gazed up at it he could almost feel Kiba watching it to. "Goodnight Kiba... Kitto." Naruto mumbled before sleep consumed him.

-  
Sent from Fast notepad 


End file.
